Past Times
by NightOwl23
Summary: Set in London in the 1800s Edward and Bella meet as servants that work at the same household. Will they end up together or will mishaps keep them apart?


_This is my first story so I would be happy to hear any reviews be they positive or negative. In This story Edward is human although if I get request that be changed I will make him a vampire._

_Disclaimer I do not own Twilight that is property of Stephanie Meyer nor do I intend to make any profit from this story_.

My fingers ached and my muscles screamed but I had to continue. If there was any other option I wouldn't be doing this but there weren't any. I had to do this. It could have been different if my parents hadn't died. But instead I was here working my fingers to the bone. Not that I had any other option. Both my parents were dead nothing would change that and at home were my little sisters and I was all they had. I worked every day as a scullery maid.

"Bella get back to work", whispered Jessica one of the other maids who was a good friend to me. "If the lady sees you slacking of you'll be fired faster than you can snap your fingers."

"Sorry Jess I'm just dead tired." I insisted.

" I know aren't we all." sympathized Jessica. We lapsed into a silence as we both went back to scrubbing pots, pans and dishes. After what felt like hours one of the cooks came by and dismissed us for the day. I waved good bye to Jessica and went to my little bedroom in the attic it was really sparsely furnished with a small single bed my youngest sister Phoebe, 4, and my other sister Amelia, 6, had to share. And then a small cot I slept on, a tiny dresser, a single ladder back chair where I did the sewing, and a small washbasin. We were a bit squeezed in to tell the truth but I didn't mind considering I got to have my sisters with me. Although they were alone most of the day since at 6:30 I began work and at 10:00 I finished. It was better than a lot of places though I even got a half a day off every Sunday. And I was thanking the good lord tomorrow was my day off.

"Bella is that you", murmured a sleepy Amelia.

"Yes honey go back to sleep baby." I murmured. She must have listened since soon all that could be heard was deep breathing. I changed into my nightdress that had been worn thin and gave Phoebe and Amelia a quick peck on the forehead. I then fell back onto my coat and was fast asleep. All to soon I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Get up Bella." insisted little Phoebe," You promised to take us to the see the horses." I opened one sleepy eye and looked her over she was in need of a hair cut her long brown hair was starting to get untidy and her large brown eyes could barley be seen under her bangs. Her skin was pale as the moon and she had a small mousy heart shaped face. Her cheeks were rosy and her small lips were a light pink she was still so tiny.

"Yeah Bella you said we would go down to the stable and see the horses please can we go now." whined Amelia. She had gotten tall and her blond hair looked lighter she must have been in the sun. The slight burn on her nose agreed with me. She was looking at me with those blue eyes of hers her full lips already in a pout.

"Alright, alright I said we'd go and we will just let me change." I said as I threw off my night gown and put on my only dress that wasn't for work it went down to my ankle and was made of a thick wool it was dyed a light brown which brought out my chocolate brown eyes but didn't do much for my figure, I had a good one to for a seventeen year old, but I bought it for practicality not looks. Being a scullery maid wasn't exactly a high paying job I only earned 13 pounds a year. I could barley feed the girls. Luckily I had a few pounds saved in the bank for a rainy day. I finished by putting my waist long deep dark brown hair in a bun. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" They hollered together and we took the servant staircase and exited out the back entrance to go to the stables. We lived in a very rich persons house they had a very large estate that had not only their mansion but also countless acres of pasture and a stable. It was a fifteen-minute walk from the house so we arrived in ten since the girls kept breaking into excited sprints. I had to run as hard as I could to keep up they were fast little things.

"Look at all the pretty horses", cooed Phoebe.

"Would you girls like to pet them", a strange boy who I guessed was a stable boy.

"Could we?" They pleaded in unison.

"Of course", I answered the girls then turned to address the boy," It really is alright?"

"It is follow me ladies", the boy replied giving me a crooked smile before leading us to the pen of a paint mare who I would have guessed was 10 hands high.

"She's so soft", Amelia murmured as she stroked the mare. Phoebe on the other hand looked to awestruck to speak. I petted the mare a few times myself before turning my attention to the boy. He must have been new since I had never seen him around. I looked him over he was rather handsome he had sparkling topaz eyes, tousled bronze hair that went to his ears and a tall muscular body.

"Thank you so much," I said," This means the world to them."

"It was no trouble miss. I'm Edward by the way." He replied.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella. Are you new here?" I questioned.

"Actually yes.", Edward said as he reached out and patted the mares flank, "Just started working here a few days ago."

"How interesting. Well if you need someone to show you the ropes I'm your gall," I offered.

"That's a kind offer I may just take you up on it." He speculated giving me another crooked smile that made his topaz eyes light up and took my breath away.

"I hope you do," I admitted smiling back at him. Then I turned my attention back to the girls they both had twin expression of pure bliss on their faces and I was sad that this would have to come to an end soon because I was sure Edward would have to get back to work soon.

It was almost like he read my thoughts for a moment later he said in a sad voice, "Girls I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. But be sure to come back again soon."

"We'll be sure to. Thanks again." I told him then turning to the girls I reminded them to say thanks, which they did. Then we all headed back to the house. "What do you two want to do with the rest of the day?"

"Let's go to the servant hall", pleaded Amelia.

"Is that ok with you Phoebe?" I asked.

"I guess", she grumbled sleepily and I picked her and carried her and she was soon asleep. We reached the servants hall in silence I could tell my sisters both needed a nap. So after sitting by the fire in the servants hall and warming up for a bit, being October it was rather damp and chilly even up in our attic room, I took the girls back to the room. I tucked them in to bed. And then went to do my afternoon chores after a quick lunch.

"Hullo Bella", my friend Angelia called. She was a little older than me probably seventeen, had brown eyes, dark brown hair and she was rather tall.

"Hello Angela", I greeted, "Would you mind running a sandwich up to the girls. I have to start my afternoon shift."

"Sure thing. I was just getting off my morning work. I'll take um a sandwich and keep them a little company."

"Thank you. So much."

"It's no problem I love those girls. You guys are like family." She then grabbed a sandwich and scurried off. Angela's family lived outside of London and she took the week we got off, we get one per year, to see them. But Angelia and I were like sisters she was my best friend. And she was always checking on the girls for me. I didn't know what I'd do without her. Finishing lunch I went to do my afternoon chores. I cleaned the dishes from lunch. I had finished early so I had 15 minutes before I had to lay the table for tea so I ran to my room to check on the girls. I looked in and saw Angela, Amelia and Phoebe were all not there so I ran down to the servant's hall to see if they were there. The servants Hall had a few tables with chairs around them and a few couches in the middle of a room was a fireplace. They weren't there either so I assumed the girls were either in the sitting room or outside. I didn't want to spend the rest of my break running around looking for the girls so I sat down on a couch and chatted with another servant I'd seen around but hadn't talked to much her name turned out to be Lauren she was a very thin girl with corn silk hair she had a rather thin face and her green eyes shone whenever she smiled. She was not very friendly and I disliked her. We had to part ways though as I had to set the servant halls table for tea. After that I actually got to sit and have some tea Angela brought the girls. We all had a pleasant conversation and at another table I saw Edward and invited him to join us.

"Edward, have you been liking it here?", I asked trying to lure him into to the conversation.

"Oh yes. It's very beautiful here and the works not to much. I love working with horses." He commented.

"Tell us more about the horses!" begged Amelia.

"Yes, please do", Phoebe, added.

"Alright, Alright." Edward consented smiling, "The horses are very smart. There are ten horses. And they all have different personalities. My favorite is the one you girls saw today."

"What's her name", asked Phoebe.

"Her name is Lucille," Edward said taking a sip of his tea.

"That's pretty," praised Amelia. We continued chatting for the rest of the hour the girls constantly asking about horses. Edward answered every single question and remained cheerful the whole time. He was very nice never getting bothered by the mass amount of questions. And he looked even more handsome today he was wearing his uniform and his hair was once again a tad messy I had the urge to reach out and fix it but I didn't. I bid everybody good-bye and resumed working. I cleared the tables and brought the dishes down to the kitchen and washed them. Then I helped the kitchen maids prepare dinner. I washed the pots and pans as they were used and then cleared the tabled and washed the dishes from the family's dinner. Then I cleaned the kitchen passages, the pantries, the kitchen and the scullery. I was exhausted and starving by the time I was finished luckily it was 9:30 and that meant dinnertime. By the time I got there I saw Phoebe, Amelia and Edward all at a table I quickly made my self a plate of food and joined them. I was surprised I didn't see Angela with them. I didn't talk much at dinner but the conversation was lively without me. I ate quickly and bid everyone goodnight. I tried to get the girls to come up to bed with me but they wanted to stay and talk to everyone I couldn't really blame them they probably got lonely I know I did sometimes.

"Girls it's time to go to bed. Lets go." I ordered.

"No", they moaned together.

"Babies I'm tired I am going to sleep. I can't come back for you." I told them.

"I'll take them to your room." Edward offered.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I asked surprised at the offer.

"Not at all you just got to tell me where your room is." He insisted.

"It's the attic at the top of the stairs of the north wing", I replied.

"I think I can find that." He stated then turned to the girls and asked," Are you girls ok with me taking you?"

"Yes," the both agreed beaming.

"Well I guess I'll leave you guys and retire to my room. Goodnight. Oh and Edward thanks." I said as I took leave and trudged up to my room. I quickly washed my face and changed into my nightdress and lay down on the cot. I was asleep before the girls got back to the room. I dreamed that my family was altogether and we were just sitting around talking. When I woke up I was tempted to go back to sleep just so I could continue that dream. I missed my parents a lot. My father had been a blacksmith he'd been tall and strong with brown eyes and had curly brown hair. He had carried me on his shoulders when I was young. But two years ago he had gotten ill and died we'd sold the blacksmith shop he had owned for money and my mom had taken a job as a seamstress to help pay the bills. But one year ago the shop she worked in had caught fire and she died inside. We had no known family so I packed as much clothes as we could carry, my mother had some debt and the house was taken by the bank, a few valuables and went in search of work. That's how I had ended up here.

I snapped out of my reverie, washed up a bit made the cot and put on my uniform. I tied my apron tight then quickly pulled my hair into a bun and placed my cap on. Then I went to start my morning chores. I heated up the kitchen range, cleaned the chamber pots with a rag soaked with vinegar, then I helped other lower servants like myself make tea for the upper servants, then I cleaned the kitchen, kitchen passages, and the scullery. I almost sobbed when I saw the chef but I didn't I greeted him a "good morning" like I was supposed to at 7:30 I'd only been working for an hour I was already exhausted. I was happy to prepare the servants hall for breakfast. Soon I saw Jessica and motioned for her to sit with me. We grabbed a plate together. And sat down I knew Angela would bring the girls to breakfast and a minute later I saw them grab a plate and join us.

"How'd you sleep girls", I asked my sisters. There only reply was to mutter something under there breath, they were never in good spirits in the mornings, so just patted them on the head.

"So Jessica how have you been?", I asked trying to make some pleasant conversation it was Monday so no one was in a good mood.

"I've been good but being a scullery maid just isn't what I expected though." she sighed. I was about to reply when I saw Edward coming I smiled at him as he sat down.

"Hey Edward have you meet Jessica?" I inquired.

"No I don't believe so. Hello Jessica it's so nice to meet you", He remarked giving her one of his amazing smiles.

"It's so nice to meet you too honey." Jessica beamed back. I felt a pang of jealously for a second. Jessica was so pretty she had silky brown hair that was in ringlet curls, a cute button nose, big blue eyes, small puckered lips, high cheek bones, she had an hour glass figure, and was short. "So Peter what brought you here?" she asked batting her eyelashes and I had to repress a groan. Jessica always did this she flirted with every guy.

"Well I needed a job and this place provided me one." He stated simply not going into any real detail.

"Do you have any family?" Chimed in Angela and I giggled that question was so typical Angie.

"Yes", he responded once again refusing details. I noticed he was starting to look uncomfortable.

I came to his aid by taking the focus off him. "We should all go on a picnic this Sunday," I proposed and shot Edward a wink.

"That sounds fun." Edward agreed winking back.

"Yes!" My sisters enthused.

"Sounds good to me", Edward chirped.

"Me too", beamed Jessica

"Ok Sunday afternoon ok? I'm working the morning shift." I asked I got nods of agreement from the group.

"I'll pack the picnic since I work in the kitchen." Volunteered Angela.

"Thanks Angie. Ok let's all meet here Sunday." I suggested. Everyone voiced their agreement and I heard the clock chime lunch hour was over. On to the afternoon chores I thought to myself. The afternoon passed quickly in a busy hum and soon I was sitting with Edward for tea.

"Where's the rest of the gang", Edward questioned.

"Well Phoebe and Amelia are probably napping they do that sometimes. And I'm not sure where Jessica and Angela are.", I replied.

"Oh hmm alright."

"Have you liked work as a stable boy?"

"It's pretty good. I really do like horses. Almost as much as your sisters", he chuckled, "But I really wanted to be a groomer."

"Why's that?"

"They're the ones who really take care of the horses you know brush them, feed and water them. Plus better pay."

"That makes sense. I'm hoping one day I won't have to work at all."

"And what would you do with all that free time?," He asked a smile in his voice and on his lips.

"Well I'd buy a nice little cottage in the country and have a horse my sisters could ride. But I imagine your right I'd get bored with all that free time. Just sometimes I just get tired of all this work you know?"

"I understand everybody gets tired sometimes. Luckily the end of the month is approaching and we'll all have a day off to use."

"Wow October sure has gone by quick. There is just this week and next week left. What are you going to do with your day?"

"I haven't decided yet maybe just read a good book. What are you planning on?"

"I thought maybe I'd take the girls to see the horses and maybe take them to get some ice-cream in town. You'd be welcome to come." I said blushing a bit and praying he'd agree to go.

"Well that sounds like it'd be fun. I'd love to go." I beamed at him and he smiled that amazing smile back at me. Then the clock chimed teatime was over I wanted to curse that clock.

"Well I have to get back to work I'll see you at dinner." I told him.

"Yeah see you." he replied as he left. I went back to my chores and they day went by quickly as day dreamed about this month's whole day off. I had just finished scrubbing some dishes when the dinner bell chimed. I went to my room and got the girls to take them to dinner. We went down and grabbed dinner and sat at what was fast lie beginning to be are usual table. We arrived first soon Angela was there, followed by Jessica and bringing up the rear was Edward. We talked about one another's day and all enthused about what we were going to do with our day off. I had decided to take mine day off the next Friday Edward had decided the same thing. Angela had decided next Wednesday. And Jessica had decided to take off this Thursday. After dinner was finished I put the girls to sleep and changed into my green dress took off my cap and pulled my hair down. I had been planning to go to the sitting room but had a restless energy that made me go on a walk. It was beautiful outside the moonlight light my path and I wandered not really knowing where I was headed. I ended up at the stables.

"Bella is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Who's asking?" I asked warily my eyes scanning the darkness looking for the person who had spoke. Just cause the voice was familiar didn't mean it was friendly.

"It's me Edward." He called stepping into the light.

"Oh Edward you scared me half to death." I laughed relived it was just him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I was just about to head back to my room anyway." I reassured him starting to turn around he grabbed my shoulder before I could though.

"Let me make it up to you by walking you back." he insisted still holding my shoulder.

"Well," I said pretending to have to think it over," I suppose that'd be alright" He smiled and I instantly returned it without a single thought. He then took my arm like a real gentlemen does when escorting a lady home and I blushed. We walked home in a comfortable silence when we reached my rooms door he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek told me goodnight and hurried off. It was almost the mandatory bedtime, 10:30, and your were not allowed friends in your room at that time. I sighed happily this had been a good day.


End file.
